


Single A Battery [Sapnap]

by PrussiaIsntDead



Series: Battery Club [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aromantic Character, M/M, Repeat After Me, aromantics deserve representation, romance repulsion, supportive friends, trigger warning thr//ing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaIsntDead/pseuds/PrussiaIsntDead
Summary: Sapnap thinks he can handle his friends being affectionate to one another
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Battery Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879108
Comments: 12
Kudos: 284





	Single A Battery [Sapnap]

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship George and Dream, i only made them a pairing for plot.  
> *slams hand on table* ARO SAP  
> I almost made myself th//w up while researching because wow romance is v icky imo  
> in speaking of that, //TW: mentions of vom//ing\\\

George and Dream were dating. They were very much in love with each other. They didn’t show affection in public, but they did in the comfort of any house they were in. Don’t get him wrong, Sapnap was happy for them. He was the one who convinced George to confess. It was just that too much exposure made him want to cry or throw up. Sometimes both. He didn’t think his friends were disgusting, he wasn’t homophobic, either. He was aromantic. Well, a mix of cupioromantic and apothiromantic. This meant that he wished for a romantic relationship, but was also romance repulsed. This led to Sapnap making himself upset most of the time, which was always so much fun.

As cliché as it sounds, his friends being all lovey-dovey around him made him feel broken. The amount of times Sapnap had cried late at night, hating himself for not having crushes and such, was too many to count on both hands. So was the amount of times he had gotten sick, whether by accidentally exposing himself to romantic things or being with his friends. 

He hadn’t told George or Dream because he thought it would be seen as overreacting or rude. That, and he was too shy to. They would probably just tell him what he’s heard his whole life. 

“You just haven’t found the right person yet” 

“You have to love yourself first”

“There’s someone out there for you” 

So he just kept it in. It’s not like it mattered anyway. They probably didn’t care, anyway.

So here he sat, in Dream’s living room. The three of them were planning on having a movie night. Dream and George gave him the option to choose one of the movies (they were watching a total of three), but he said he didn’t mind. He didn’t really watch movies, and when he did, he didn’t really pay attention to them. Oh, how he did mind, however. Of course, his two buddies would be cuddling during the movies, maybe kissing every now and then. It made Sapnap uncomfortable but not enough that he felt like he had to leave.

Until the last movie, the one he was invited to choose, came on. It just had to be a chick flick. They couldn’t just stick to the fantasy and mystery movies they had watched previously. Sapnap felt an uneasy feeling pool in his stomach as the movie began. Out of the corner of his eye he could see George snuggle closer to Dream, who hugged a bit tighter. Sapnap began to feel apprehensive. 

The feeling was only getting worse as the movie progressed. It was obvious that it was leading up to the big kiss scene, Sapnap was able to tell by how sick he felt. Unfortunately, he was right. The guy had just come back home from a war or something, and the girl saw he was back. She ran to him dramatically, and of course the lip-locking was prolonged and dragged out for dramatic effect.

Sapnap averted his eyes but was horrified to see the couple on the couch doing almost the exact same thing. He stood abruptly and made a beeline for the bathroom, startling George and Dream. He shut and locked the door, sliding on his knees in front of the toilet. 

“Sapnap? Are you okay in there?” Dream asked, voice full of concern since he could hear his friend’s heaving from the bathroom door. The only response he got was a groan. A few minutes later the faucet was turned on, and not too long after Sapnap emerged looking mildly distressed. 

“We need to talk about something,” He mumbled out. Dream nodded and led him back to the living room where George was sitting, looking worried. Dream sat down, Sapnap doing the same. 

“Listen, I’m aromantic,” he started, “More specifically, apothiromantic, meaning I’m romance repulsed. I get that you guys are in love and everything, but can you guys please not do affection around me? It really bothers me, triggers me, even. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.”

“I’m so sorry, Sapnap. From now on we’ll,” George motioned between him and Dream, “take your feelings into account. Know that we fully accept you for who you are, and nothing will change us being friends, okay?” George smiled after he finished speaking, Dream nodded in agreement. This time, Sapnap teared up for a more happy reason; having good friends.

“Thank you guys so much, it means the world to me,” He sniffled.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this a projection fic? Heck yeah it was. Am I tired of lack of representation? Also yeah. Am i ashamed of what I wrote? only a little.


End file.
